Pretender
by Autistic Writer
Summary: To everyone, Naruto was just The Demon, a persona Naruto used to prank people to get back at everyone. Yet, Hinata Hyuga knew Naruto is just pretending to hid the pain he really feels. Will she save him from himself? Read and find out.


**The toughest of people are often compared to candy. Although, they are tough on the outside; their insides often have a soft center in which they can not hide. This story will prove a similar matter in our characters. I hope you like the story and I hope to impress anyone viewing this fanfic. This challenge is by Withering Arrow. I based the scene off of the time Hinata first fell in love with Naruto. I hope Naruhina happens. It seems that way and I wish it to come true. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Chapter 1: Why should I deny what I am? _

"Are you ok" the shy girl had asked

The girl was none other than Hinata Hyuga. A six year old who had looked at the young blonde haired boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He had tried to defend the young Hyuga from some other boys, but he was quickly dispatched. Hinata leaned in and smiled at the young boy that tried to save her life. No one had ever done that for her. She was incredible grateful for his effort.

"Yea, I will be fine. Are you alright" Naruto asked

"Oh, I am umm ok" She blushed feeling flustered "Thanks by the way"

"You are quite welcome" Naruto smiled

"What's your name" she asked

"What" Naruto stood up as she did the same.

"Your name, I wish to know the name of my rescuer" She smiled

"O, that's Naruto Uzumaki. I am going to be Hokage someday and earn the respect of the village. Remember it" Naruto shouted

"O, I will" She smiled "My name is Hinata Hyuga"

"You mean of the Hyuga clan" Naruto was surprised as she nodded

"I hope it doesn't bother you" She worried

"It doesn't" Naruto smiled leaning in as he gave her a hug

Hinata smiled feeling him hug her as she felt lifted by his warmness. Just as the warmness was going to last she felt being pulled by someone. This person was her grandfather and one of the elders of the clan.

"Empty Palm" he shouted as he launched his hand towards Naruto's gut hurling him away from them as he held it in.

"You stay away from her, you freak" He shouted and turned to Hinata "Hinata, are you hurt. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine but" she said shyly

"You could have been hurt by that 'monster'. You need to be more careful" he told her

Naruto got up glaring at them and ran away. Hinata attempted to follow.

"Naruto wait" she said before her hand was grabbed by her grandfather.

"Come along Hinata. We don't associate with that 'monster'" He told her.

Hinata saw the shadow of the boy. Hinata was dragged along to the Hyuga main house as she learned about Naruto and that he carried the Nine Tailed Fox inside him. She heard all the comments that the villagers and other clans claimed about him. They think he was the cause of the destruction and the lives that were lost. Even her own clan distrusted the boy and everyone gave words about him that she didn't understand. She despised what her fellow clan members said yet felt conflicted with the issue.

"Is something the matter, Hinata" her mother looked at her with such concern.

"Yes, today I met this boy and" Hinata said

"Yes, I heard from the elders" her mother looked at her

"Mommy, why does everyone hate him? He didn't do anything wrong" Hinata looked at her mother as she wanted to know why everyone hated Naruto so much.

"Hinata, I can't tell you because the village is forbidden to speak of it" Hinata's mother said

Hinata looked at her mother, in which her mother knew the real reason Hinata wanted to hear why.

"You heard of the story about the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village" Her mother told Hinata in which she nodded.

Her mother continued to tell how the fox was sealed inside a boy in which his name was Naruto. She told Hinata that after the Fox attacked, the Third Hokage made rules in order for the village to go about their days. Most of them ignored the Third's wishes and viewed Naruto as the cause of their grief. Hinata's mother looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Why is it that you wished to know" her mother smiled

"It's nothing" Hinata had a red face like a tomato

"Is it because you admire him or that" Hinata's mother heard her daughter denying her feelings for Naruto.

"I just wanted to know why people hated him so much" Hinata blushed as she looked at her mother.

"But, what is important is if you believe in yourself Hinata. You can accomplish any goal you seek" Her mother smirked as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Hinata said goodnight to her mother as it was unknown to the small Hinata that, it would be the last time she would see her alive.

Yet, Hinata fell asleep wondering about the boy she was admiring.

Meanwhile…

"Get back here you theft" One of the marketmen said chasing Naruto with a broom

Naruto was hungry and knew he couldn't afford the bread, so he took it; which led to a chase to the graveyard by three of the store keepers.

"Where are you, shrimp" the other store keeper said

Naruto hid behind a tomb as he ate some of the bread and suddenly was lifted by the third storekeeper.

"You are going to pay for that, you little demon" He tossed Naruto against one of the tombstones.

"OW" Naruto groaned as he looked at them approaching him.

"Keep away from me" Naruto repeated as suddenly a red, murderous aura came out of Naruto as a pair of claws that reached for the store keepers.

"AHHHHHH" One said

"Let's get out of here" the second added

"Fear the Demon" The last one ran off being scratched by the claw

Naruto saw them leave as he looked at her. "The Demon huh; ok then, why should I deny what I am"

After class, Hinata made her elder lose her, so she could meet Naruto again. The sad news she had heard was too much for her.

She needed comfort as Naruto was praticly the first friend she ever made, that wasn't just following her because of her status. She heard about The Demon hanging out in the graveyard as she ran towards it hoping it was Naruto.

Her assumption was right as Naruto jumped from a tombstone screaming to scare her, but she only giggled and hugged him.

"Why aren't you running away" Naruto said

"Because, you aren't that scary and I missed you" Hinata smiled

Naruto looked at her pushing her away "No, you are suppose to be afraid of me"

"Naruto, I I" Hinata quivered looking at him

"Get out of here Demon" The elder Hyuga finally caught up with Hinata

"I have been expecting you, gramp eagle eye" Naruto said pulling a string which made watermelons fall towards the elder hyuga. Even though the elder was quick, however the watermelons were faster as he fell down and Naruto growled

"LEAVE NOW" Hinata saw Naruto glaring at them, even her.

She picked up the elder and they left as she saw the pain Naruto was going through. Even though her mother was dead, she had a point. Her goal was helping Naruto and she wasn't going to rest until the village gave him the respect he wanted. She wanted to help him and smiled looking at him.

"Just you wait, I will help you and get the acknowledgement I deserve from you" Hinata smiled helping the elder back to the Hyuga area of the village as she got a scolding from her father.

**Well, this is the end of the chapter. What did you think? Do you like it, do you hate it. Give me your thoughts as I prepare to make the next chapter. **


End file.
